This invention relates generally to the field of fiber optic cable assemblies. More particularly, this invention relates to a high performance, flexible optical fiber furcation assembly.
Fiber optic communications has experienced explosive growth. In just a few years, the transmission of communication signals for voice, video, data, and the like has soared, and more growth is planned as fiber optic communication technology improves and networks expand to provide greater access.
Inherent with any fiber optic network is the need to connect individual optical fibers from optical cables to other optical fibers by using one of a multitude of fiber optic assemblies. The connection of these optical fibers must be executed with great care and precision in order to minimize losses in the transmitted communication signal. These connections take a great deal of time because each optical fiber in a cable is usually manually routed and/or furcated and then individually connected to other optical fibers.
When furcating optic cables, a furcation assembly is used to reduce microbending of the optical fibers, which is a bending of the optical fiber that causes signal attenuation. The furcation assemblies known in the art suffer from the shortcomings of being rigid, difficult to manufacture, difficult to install, and/or sensitive to environmental factors that damage the cable sheath and/or the optical fibers. This damage typically results in increased signal attenuation.
A need therefore exists for a apparatus and method that provides an improved furcation assembly that enhances the performance of and minimizes the damage to optical fibers in a furcation assembly.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method to protect furcated optical fibers against mechanical and/or environmental factors. The present invention is also directed to a high performance, flexible furcation assembly that minimizes bending in the optical fibers throughout the life of the furcation assembly. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the assembly and method particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described, the invention is directed to a furcation assembly that includes a flexible furcation body having a first end and an opposed second end with a single passageway extending therebetween, the first end for receiving a portion of a fiber optic cable and the second end for routing at least one furcated leg of the fiber optic cable out of the furcation assembly, and holding means for flexibly securing and for flexibly supporting the portion of the fiber optic cable and the at least one furcated leg substantially within the single passageway, such that the holding means minimizes bending of the portion of the fiber optic cable and the at least one furcated leg.
According to another aspect, the invention is directed to a furcation assembly that includes a flexible furcation body having a single passageway with a first end and an opposed second end, the first end for receiving a portion of a fiber optic cable and the second end for routing a portion of at least one furcated leg of the fiber optic cable out of the furcation assembly, and holding means for flexibly securing and for flexibly supporting the portion of the fiber optic cable and the at least one furcated leg within the single passageway.
According to yet another aspect, the invention is directed to a method of applying a furcation assembly to a fiber optic cable that includes inserting a portion of a first end of the fiber optic cable into a flexible furcation body, the flexible furcation body having a first end and an opposed second end with a single passageway therebetween, stripping a cable sheath from the portion of the first end of the fiber optic cable to expose at least one optical fiber, fanning out a portion of the at least one optical fiber, sliding the flexible furcation body over a predetermined portion of the fanned-out portion of the at least one optical fiber and over a predetermined portion of the first end of the fiber optic cable, and introducing a holding means into the furcation body, wherein the holding means flexibly secure and flexibly support the portion of the first end of the fiber optic cable and the fanned-out portion of at least one optical fiber substantially within the single passageway.
According to another aspect, the invention is directed to a method of routing a fiber optic cable in a furcation assembly that includes inserting a portion of a first end of the fiber optic cable into a flexible furcation body, the flexible furcation body having a first end and an opposed second end with a single passageway therebetween, stripping a cable sheath from the portion of the first end of the fiber optic cable to expose at least one optical fiber, sliding the flexible furcation body over a predetermined portion of the at least one optical fiber and over a predetermined portion of the first end of the fiber optic cable, and introducing a holding means into the flexible furcation body, wherein the holding means flexibly secure and flexibly support the portion of the first end of the fiber optic cable and the at least one optical fiber substantially within the single passageway.
It is to be understood that the both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.
The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention and are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate several embodiments of the invention and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention.